Foresee The Unforeseen
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Tersebutlah suatu kaum yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Siapapun menginginkan itu karena yakin itu membawa kebahagiaan. Benarkah? Ulquihime. Modification folklore. CHALLENGE INFANTRUM : PARIWISATA. Untuk Infantrum Challenge 'Go Away'. Challenge #PestisidaUntukHama. Challenge: Ways for Liberation!


**Disclaimer :**

Bleach [Art (cover) and chara] © Tite Kubo  
Axis Power Hetalia [Art (cover) and chara] © Hidekazu Himaruya  
Tanabata Folklore © Man'yōshū

**WARNING :**

OOC. Modification Folklore. semi-AU. Parent!Ulquihime. Twin-Chibi!Duo Italy. Alur maju-mundur-maju.

* * *

Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam lurus kaku sebahu berjalan menggandeng kedua anak kecil setinggi pinggangnya di kedua tangannya. Kedua anak tersebut memiliki rambut coklat tua kemerahan. Wajah anak-anak itu sekilas tampak sama, namun ekspresi keduanya sangat berbeda. Yang digandeng sebelah kanan terlihat merengut dengan warna mata hijau serta raut wajah sama seperti lelaki yang menggandeng mereka. Sementara yang digandeng sebelah kiri memiliki air muka lebih lembut dengan warna mata kecoklatan. Ketiganya memakai baju serba putih.

Hanya suara langkah mereka yang terdengar sampai sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan suara si kecil dari kiri, "Kita mau kemana, Ayah?"

Terus melangkah. Tak ada jawaban. Sampai ketiganya tiba di pinggir sebuah sungai.

"Lagi-lagi ke pinggir sungai ini?" Celetuk si kecil dari kanan. Mendengus kesal. "Apa tidak ada tempat lain? Kami ingin tahu soal ibu. Bukan mau ke sini."

Pandangan heran penuh tanya dari kedua anak berwajah sama yang menandakan mereka adalah kembar. Sorot mata mereka jelas menandakan keingintahuan sekalipun lelaki yang memiliki kemiripan warna mata dengan si kecil dari kanan tak memandang mereka. Ia hanya menatap lurus ke seberang sungai dengan wajah tanpa emosi yang terhiasi sebuah garis hijau vertikal langsung dari bawah kedua mata. Bagai tangisan tak terhapuskan.

Tangannya melepaskan gandengan dari si kembar seraya tangan kanannya terarah ke mata, "Karena itu… kita di sini."

Jemarinya mencengkram mata kanan hingga keluar dari rongga kemudian menghancurkannya hingga muncul sebuah bayangan nyata yang bergerak di atas sungai. Memperlihatkan sebuah sosok seseorang.

Gadis.

.

.

**Foresee The Unforeseen**

by  
Ryuna Ohime  
for

**Challenges:  
****Pariwisata [Legenda Tanabata Festival]  
****Go Away [Keadaan]  
****Pestisida untuk Hama [Use of Children]  
****Ways of Liberation! [Connected]**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa namamu?"

Suara halus nan lembut berisi sebuah keceriaan menghampiri telinga pemuda dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan _hakama_ dan pakaian atas putih menutupi dan sepotong topeng putih di kepala sebelah kiri. Wajah tanpa emosi yang sama, hanya saja tanpa garis hijau vertikal. Emerald bertemu permata coklat kembar. Ia menatap seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba putih sama dengan miliknya. Sejenis tunik, membentuk jelas tubuh gadis pemilik rambut sewarna jingga. Tersematlah kedua pin rambut bagai bunga mekar berwarna hijau di atas kedua telinga menahan helaian rambut senja.

Aneh.

Sedari awal dirinya masuk ke ruangan pribadi milik gadis itu, dia sudah merasa aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis ini, pikirnya. Penampilan? Jelas mereka berbeda karena dia laki-laki sementara gadis itu perempuan. Itu umum. Dia tahu itu. Pakaian? Warna pakaian mereka sama sebagaimana semua orang di istana. Itu juga umum. Tapi, jelas dia merasa ada yang beda. Membuatnya waspada terhadap gadis paling penting bagi sang majikan sekaligus penguasa istana ini. Mengapa paling penting? Anaknyakah? Bukan. Bukan.

Kekuatan yang dimiliki gadis itu adalah esensi penting keberadaannya.

Tersebutlah sekumpulan orang-orang yang dengan kehadiran mereka saja bisa membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Kaum yang disebut orang dengan pembawa keberuntungan. Mereka diincar oleh para pemilik istana hingga tak elak itu sampai merenggut nyawa dan kenyataannya mereka nyaris punah sekarang. Atau bahkan mungkin gadis yang tengah duduk di kursi dan bertanya namanya tadi adalah keturunan terakhir dan satu-satunya pemilik kekuatan itu. Meski secara pribadi, ia tidak mempercayai hal-hal yang tak terlihat seperti itu.

"Ulquiorra."

Karena… apa yang tak terlihat oleh mata baginya tidak ada.

"Ulquiorra," ulang si gadis, "Jadi, kau—"

Begitu tiba di istana ini, telah diributkan oleh beberapa pemimpin tertinggi mengenai siapa yang akan memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal buruk apapun terjadi pada gadis itu. Ulquiorra salah satu orang penting yang berada di sana. Beberapa rekan sederajat dengannya mengajukan diri atau mempromosikan diri agar ditunjuk untuk tugas tersebut. Dirinya tak memiliki keinginan apapun, hanya akan melakukan jika diperintahkan sehingga dia hanya diam saja. Dia tak memiliki tujuan apapun, terlebih dia tidak percaya dengan kekuatan gadis itu baginya tidak masalah siapapun yang mendapat tugas ini. Namun, ketidakminatannya tersebut ternyata dilihat oleh majikannya dan justru menjadi bumerang.

"—Penjagamu."

Ya.

Suka atau tidak, dia sekarang adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan diperbolehkan keluar masuk ruangan pribadi gadis itu selain majikan dengan dua orang kepercayaan beliau.

Keduanya masih saling bertatapan dan membuat Ulquiorra tidak nyaman. Sungguh, apapun itu, ada sesuatu dari gadis ini yang berbeda. Namun, karena dia masih menolak percaya dengan kekuatan gadis itu yang bisa membuat segala hal tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, Ulquiorra masih memikirkan apa yang aneh dari gadis ini. Dia terus menatap gadis itu dengan lekat serta sibuk menganalisa keanehan sampai-sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada rona beda dia wajah si gadis yang merasa malu ditatap selekat itu dan memutuskan menghentikan aksi saling tatap mereka dengan kalimat mengakhiri.

"A-aku Orihime," ucapnya lalu tersenyum lembut, "Ulquiorra."

Sesaat ada rasa kaget menghampirinya. Akhirnya…. ketemu.

Nada itu… pandangan itu… senyum itu… Ya. Keanehan yang dicari Ulquiorra sedari tadi. _Itu_.

_Tidak pernah seorangpun memanggil namanya seramah itu kepadanya._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Maka, dimulailah keseharian yang semakin aneh bagi Ulquiorra setiap kali dia bersama Orihime. Perlakuan yang tak pernah dia dapatkan selama dia di istana. Bukan berarti tidak ada perempuan dalam istana besar ini, hanya saja tidak ada yang seperti Orihime. Awalnya, dia tak ada masalah atau pemikiran lebih mengenai tugasnya yang menurutnya hanyalah harus memastikan agar Orihime tetap hidup dengan kata lain mengawasinya makan dan selalu menemaninya. Semakin dia melewati waktu bersama Orihime, ketidaknyamanan karena cara Orihime bersikap lama kelamaan membuatnya semakin merasa aneh. Terlebih setelah satu kejadian. Pada suatu tengah malam…

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan yang membelah kesunyian malam langsung melesak ke telinga Ulquiorra. Segera dia ke kamar sebelah dimana ruangan pribadi gadis yang jadi tanggungannya berada memperdengarkan teriakan tak biasa. Tangannya menggenggam pedang yang selalu setia di sisi kiri. Ulquiorra menarik pedang keluar setelah membuka pintu Orihime. Matanya mendapati Orihime gemetar di atas karena dikelilingi dua sosok laki-laki bertopeng yang mengarahkan pedang ke gadis itu. Sekejab ada marah tak terkatakan ketika sepandangan dengan gadis itu dan dalam satu ayunan pedang Uquiorra, dua penyusup tak lagi memiliki nyawa di atas ranjang Orihime.

"U-u-u-ulqui—" Orihime tak sempat menyelesaikan panggilannya karena tubuhnya diangkat oleh Ulquiorra untuk keluar ruangan dan pergi ke ruangan lain.

Orihime masih dalam dekapan Ulquiorra sampai ia dibaringkan di atas ranjang dingin. "Tetap disini," ujar Ulquiorra. Tidak mungkin gadis sepertinya bisa tenang satu ruangan dengan mayat dan sudah tanggung jawabnya untuk membuat Orihime tidak resah sehingga tak ada pilihan lain selain kamarnya sebagai persinggahan sementara. Dia akan membereskan besok.

Orihime yang masih terlihat shock memandangi ruangan sekitar dari ranjang. "Ini kamarku," jelasnya seolah tahu apa yang ada di benak Orihime. Langsung air muka gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang dan saat itu pandangan Ulquiorra mendapati pakaian tidur Orihime berantakan robek sana-sini. Mengetahui arah pandangan Ulquiorra, Orihime menarik baju yang tersisa untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terbuka. "Mereka… mencoba mengambil…" ucapannya terhenti. Sekalipun begitu, Ulquiorra tahu yang dimaksud. Begitu besarnya kekuatan Orihime dalam membuat hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin hanya dengan berada di sampingnya saja, sampai-sampai apapun yang ia kenakan bisa menjadi benda pembawa keberuntungan.

Sebab itulah yang selalu disamping Orihime… hanyalah Ulquiorra.

Dia mengurusi semuanya, dari masalah kesehatan seperti makan, sampai keamanan, seperti penjagaan. Karena jika orang lain, kondisinya bisa lebih parah dari perampokan atau pengutilan barang-barang Orihime. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang dipercayai si pemilik istana.

Ulquiorra berbalik badan untuk melangkah pergi namun tangannya digenggam Orihime yang terbaring.

Emerald si pria menatap coklat kembar gadis yang harus dijaganya. Tak ada kata-kata, tapi, Ulquiorra tahu gadis itu memintanya untuk tidak pergi. Tangan halus gemetar yang menggenggamnya sudah mengungkapkan semua. Tidak susah mengetahui jalan pikiran jika sudah melewati waktu berdua sebanyak itu. Di satu sisi, dia harus pergi untuk melapor namun di sisi lain dia tetap bertanggung jawab atas keamanan Orihime. Cukup lama mereka hanya bertatapan sampai akhirnya Ulquiorra melepas kewajiban melapor demi keamanan gadis itu. Dia menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan selimutnya. "Tidurlah," ucapnya datar.

"Terima kasih, Ulquiorra," Orihime tersenyum setelah mengangguk begitu diselimuti.

Lagi-lagi. Keanehan itu muncul. Ulquiorra menatap Orihime dengan lekat. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali keanehan itu muncul di antara mereka. Kembali rona merah di pipi Orihime muncul jika ditatap Ulquiorra begitu. Menambah keanehan dalam diri Ulquiorra. Mendorongnya melakukan hal yang selama ini belum pernah dia lakukan. Untuk pertama kalinya Ulquiorra memberi pertanyaan.

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

Orihime menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak takut."

_Tidak pernah seorangpun tersenyum setulus itu kepadanya._

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

Sejak si pemiliki istana mengetahui kejadian itu, pengawasan telah diperketat dan terjadi banyak perubahan larangan di istana demi kepentingan Orihime. Seperti sekarang, Orihime tengah berjalan-jalan di deretan pohon bambu yang terletak di belakang ruangan pribadinya. Jika sebelumnya masih banyak orang yang lalu lalang di sana, sekarang tidak ada seorang pun karena telah dilarang. Kemanapun Orihime melangkah, tidak boleh ada seorangpun.

Akhir-akhir ini, Orihime memiliki rutinitas baru. Dia mengurung diri di ruang baca dengan kertas-kertas persegi panjang warna-warni, menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Ulquiorra tidak tahu apa itu karena Orihime tak membiarkannya membaca satu pun. Selama itu tidak berpengaruh pada keselamatannya, Ulquiorra membiarkan hal itu. Sampai satu waktu, Orihime bernegoisasi akan sesuatu.

"Aku cuma akan ke pohon bambu di belakang kok, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," pinta Orihime. Ulquiorra menajamkan pandangan, "Tidak ada jaminan untuk itu. Aku ikut."

Keresahan tampak di wajah Orihime, "Aku sendirian tidak bolehkah?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku lagi."

Kali ini helaan nafas yang keluar dari Orihime. Dia menyerah dengan syarat Ulquiorra tidak boleh bertanya apa yang dilakukannya di sana dan akhirnya ditemani ke deretan pohon bambu setelah syarat disetujui. Di sana, Orihime menggantungkan kertas-kertas yang telah dia tulis di pohon bambu. Telah beberapa kali kunjungan ke sini sehingga sudah cukup banyak pohon bambu yang digantungi kertas-kertas tersebut. Tentu saja, ada beberapa kali matanya terpaku pada kertas itu untuk melihat apa yang ditulis, akan tetap entah bagaimana Orihime selalu menyadari hal itu sehingga selalu mencegahnya dengan bilang, "Tidak boleh lihat ya."

Maka untuk kesekian kalinya Ulquiorra memalingkan wajah dan kali ini, tiba-tiba angin berhembus lebih kencang dari biasanya. "A-aaaah!" Ulquiorra menoleh kembali begitu mendengar suara Orihime mengeluh namun yang menyambutnya justru puluhan kertas persegi warna-wani yang terlepas dari pohon bambu karena tertiup angin dan menghampirinya. Dengan tenang, Ulquiorra membereskan kertas-kertas yang tertempel di tubuh dan akhirnya melihat tulisan di sana.

_"Aku ingin selalu bersama Ulquiorra." - Orihime_

"Ah! Jangan lihat!" Orihime dengan pipi merona mendekati dan mengambil kertas itu dari Ulquiorra sambil berbalik. Tindakannya terlambat. Sia-sia. Ulquiorra sudah membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. "Kenapa namaku ada di sana?"

Orihime semakin menunduk malu tak bisa menatap si penjaganya. Mengabaikan Orihime, Ulquiorra akhirnya mendekati pohon bambu dan melihat semua yang tertulis di kertas yang tergantung adalah harapan Orihime untuk bisa selalu bersama dengannya. Bukan itu saja, bahkan keanehan-keanehan yang dirasakannya juga tertulis di sana. Itu seperti catatan harian yang terpisah-pisah dan merupakan harapan tak terkatakan.

"I-i-itu… aku menulisnya karena… tidak bisa kukatakan langsung kepadamu," semburat merah muda sekarang mewarnai seluruh wajahnya. "Mau kuberikan… tapi aku juga tidak berani… Kalau kutaruh di kamar, nanti pasti terbaca… Jadi, kugantungkan di sini… karena tidak ada orang lagi yang ke sini… a-a-aku… takut kau tidak suka… aku… "

Hening. Ulquiorra mematung. Begitupun Orihime.

"U-u-ulqui-o-ra? Marah y—"

"Tidak pernah kusangka akan satu pikiran dengan seorang gadis."

Kelopak Orihime berkedip, menatap, "E-eh?"

"Kuakui… kau memang bisa mengubah yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin," Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis nyaris tak terlihat, "_Gadis_."

_Tidak pernah seorangpun memandang selembut itu kepadanya._

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hatchiiih!" Orihime berdiri di pinggir pintu yang menghadap ke deretan pohon bambu. Angin malam dengan dingin menyentuh kulit-kulitnya. "Masuklah," sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangnya disusul sepasang tangan memeluknya pelan dan sebuah kecupan di rambut senja panjangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah angin dingin ini?"

Orihime tertawa kecil, "Tidak ada, hanya teringat sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Ya, beberapa bulan lalu, sewaktu kertas berisi harapanku terbang dan terbaca olehmu."

Diam sesaat. "Aku ingat."

"Kita terhubung dengan benang merah takdir," senyumnya.

Perlahan tangan mereka bertemu di atas perut Orihime. "Sebentar lagi ya," ucap Ulquiorra mengelus lembut perut Orihime yang membesar sebagai bukti hubungan mereka beberapa bulan lalu akan segera memberikan bukti nyata berupa buah hati. Situasi dimana hanya Ulquiorra yang boleh mendekati ruangan pribadi Orihime sangat membantu mereka dalam merahasiakan apa yang sudah terjalin begitu mereka saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing di deretan pohon bambu itu dulu. Dan begitu menyadari dalam dirinya ada kehidupan baru akibat memadu kasih itu, Orihime meminta secara khusus kepada pemilik istana untuk tidak ditemui sampai dia bilang boleh dengan alasan ada ritual yang harus dia lakukan. Tidak ada alasan menolak keinginannya karena bagi istana ini keberadaannya sangat penting.

"Apa kau tahu impianku, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra memandangnya. Dia tahu Orihime memiliki kekuatan yang diinginkan semua orang, tapi tak disangkanya bahwa Orihime akan bertanya seperti itu. Karena orang lain, mungkin memiliki impian untuk punya kekuatan Orihime. Dia punya sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan semua orang, apalagi yang membuatnya tidak puas sehingga ingin yang lain? Menurut analisis tersebut, Ulquiorra tidak tahu apa yang bisa diimpikan selain kekuatan si gadis. "Tidak."

"Aku ingin punya keluarga," Orihime tersenyum. "Sejak kecil aku tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku dan hidup berpindah dari satu istana ke istana lain. Tidak pernah bebas. Bahkan aku tidak terlalu paham kenapa nasibku begitu hanya karena darah keluarga yang tak pernah aku ketahui," jelasnya.

Ia ikut mengelus perutnya juga, "Aku… tidak ingin anak kita mengalami itu, Ulquiorra."

Jemari Orihime digenggam Ulquiorra. Menunjukkan bahwa dia akan menjanjikan itu meski tanpa kata-kata diucapkan.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Ba-ba-bagaimana….hh…hhh…."

Tubuh bermandikan keringat dengan nafas tersengal dan darah keluar tak membuat Orihime lupa mencemaskan dua bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan setelah proses yang sangat panjang. Telinganya mendengar jelas suara tangisan bayi namun pandangannya sudah sedikit mengabut akibat air mata serta lelah menyerang. Ia melihat bagaimana sosok Ulquiorra yang membersihkan tubuh keduanya dari darah dan membalut dengan kain bersih lalu segera membawanya bayi kembar ke Orihime yang tergeletak lemah. "Mereka tidak kekurangan apapun," Ulquiorra memperlihatkan keduanya.

"Aah…" Tangis haru memenuhi paras Orihime yang kelelahan. "Anakku… putra-putraku…"

Ia mencium dahi keduanya bergantian dan tersenyum sangat bahagia seraya menyentuh wajah mereka dalam gendongan Ulquiorra. Melihat itu, Ulquiorra mencium dahi wanita yang baru saja melahirkan darah dagingnya tersebut. Mereka menikmati kebersamaan sebagai keluarga baru dengan sangat singkat. Tak lama, pintu digedor dan ada suara-suara yang semakin lama semakin mendekat bertanya suara jeritan Orihime karena saat melahirkan tadi terdengar sampai keluar ruangan.

"Kita harus pergi."

Orihime memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih lalu menggeleng kepala perlahan. "_Kalian_… harus… pergi," ucapnya lemah. Tanpa ditanya, Ulquiorra tahu apa arti dari pengubahan kalimatnya oleh Orihime. "Aku bisa membawa kita semua pergi," bantah Ulquiorra.

Sekali lagi, Orihime menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya… akan… memperlambatmu… pergilah, Ulquiorra… bawa mereka… berjanjilah… kau akan… tetap hidup… dan menjaga mereka… berjanjilah…"

Tahu bahwa didesak oleh waktu, ia tak lagi membantah, Ulquiorra mengangguk mengiyakan. Orihime tersenyum lemah dan melepas pin rambut yang selalu dipakainya, "Semoga… ini bisa… melindungi kalian…"

Ulquiorra menerima itu lalu mencium bibir Orihime, "Aku akan menjemputmu."

Terdengar suara pintu telah berhasil didobrak, Ulquiorra tak membuang waktu bahkan untuk melihat Orihime dan membawa kedua bayinya keluar dari istana dengan terbang bersama sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya. Dia tidak lagi mendengar suara ribut-ribut seiring dia menjauhi istana. Sejauh mungkin dia terbang membawa bayi kembar di kedua tangannya. Tangisan si kembar karena terpisah dari ibu yang melahirkan mereka memenuhi telinga Ulquiorra. Lebih memilukan dari apapun yang pernah dia dengar selama ini. Cukup mempengaruhinya sampai-sampai dia nyaris telat sadar bahwa dia diikuti oleh sebuah gelombang air besar di belakangnya.

Ulquiorra mengeratkan pelukannya kepada bayi-bayinya untuk mempercepat laju terbang. Namun gulungan air yang memang berisi kekuatan dari salah satu rekan sederajat Ulquiorra akan membungkusnya jika saja sebuah perlindungan dari aura oranye di sekeliling tubuhnya menghalangi. Begitu kuatnya perlindungan itu, hingga air serangan tak bisa menyentuh mereka dan jatuh begitu saja ke tanah menjadi sebuah sungai luas pemisah antara Ulquiorra yang sudah mendarat dengan kedua bayinya dan istana.

Emerald hijaunya menatap ke istana di seberang sungai. Ketika ia ingin terbang kembali ke sana… sayapnya terhenti. Fokusnya direbut oleh air sungai yang sampai sesaat tadi masih mengejarnya. Dia memperhatikan dan mendapati bahwa itu bukan air biasa. Telah diisi kutukan untuk menyerangnya jika menyebrangi. Sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa aura pelindung jingga yang ia yakin milik Orihime akan melindunginya lagi, namun ternyata tubuhnya tak lagi berselimutkan aura tersebut. Segera saja ia menyadari bahwa itu sisa kekuatan Orihime yang kemungkinan besar belum hilang kesadaran.

_Bruk_.

Ia terduduk lemas.

Tidak mau mengakui apa yang barusan terjadi. Kematian yang menunggu jika dia nekat terbang melintasi sungai ini sekarang dan hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan karena telah berjanji akan terus hidup untuk menjaga bayi kembar mereka. Namun… dia masih ingin menyelamatkan ibu dari anak-anaknya. Dia… tidak siap terpisah oleh keadaan seperti ini. Lebih menyakitkan dari yang dia bayangkan.

_Nasib adalah kesunyian masing-masing.*_

Memeluk kedua putra yang baru lahir masih menangis, untuk pertama kalinya… Ulquiorra menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Itulah ibu kalian."

Bayangan nyata di atas sungai lenyap dan secara bersamaan mata yang tadi dihancurkan untuk memperlihatkan itu perlahan kembali dalam ke tempat semula. Ulquiorra menyentuh garis vertikal hijau sewarna matanya di pipi yang membekas karena dia menangis terus menerus setelahnya. Tahun-tahun sudah lewat pun, ia masih tetap datang ke pinggir sungai ini setiap hari bersama anak-anaknya. Menatap ke seberang sungai di mana wanita, yang telah merubah apa yang tidak mungkin dalam dirinya menjadi mungkin, berada.

"Ibuuuu!" Si kecil dengan warna mata seperti ibunya berjalan mendekati sungai sambil menangis setelah melihat rangkaian kejadian bagaimana ayah dan ibunya bertemu. Ulquiorra menggendongnya dan berjongkok untuk memeluk si kecil dengan warna mata sama sepertinya. "Kalian… juga tidak bisa menyebrangi sungai itu… karena dalam tubuh kalian ada darahku juga. Kutukan bagiku dan keturunanku untuk mati jika melewati sungai ini."

Keduanya terisak memeluk ayah mereka.

"Ibu ingin kalian hidup bebas tidak sepertinya dulu."

Dan itu mengakhiri aksi tangis-tangisan di pinggir sungai karena Ulquiorra membawa putra-putranya kembali ke tempat dimana mereka tinggal. Ia meninggalkan keduanya di kamar tidur mereka lalu pergi menyarikan makan untuk mereka supaya lebih tenang. Keduanya masih menangis keras di dalam kamar. "Aku mau ketemu ibu…hiks…" ujar si adik dengan sesenggukan yang dihardik si kakak di tengah tangisannya, "Kau pikir… aku… tidak?"

Kemudian keduanya menangis lebih keras lagi menyebut-nyebut, "Ibu… Ibu…"

Si kakak terisak-isak ketika dilihatnya si adik sesenggukan berjalan mendekati meja dan mengeluarkan kuas dan merobek kertas warna-warni jadi berukuran persegi panjang yang tidak rapi. Penasaran, akhirnya si kakak mendekati si adik yang tengah menorehkan kuas di atas kertas. Si kakak meredakan tangisannya agar bisa melihat jelas apa yang dibuat si adik. Terlihatlah sebuah sketsa sederhana wajah sang ibu. "Aku… mau… ketemu… ibu…" ratap si adik. Dalam diam, si kakak juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meski mereka belum bisa menulis tapi keduanya menggambarkan keinginan mereka dengan kuas.

Ulquiorra yang baru pulang berburu dan akan membakar buruannya di depan rumah seperti biasa melihat kedua putranya keluar rumah dengan mata sembab sambil memegang sesuatu di tangan keduanya. Tanpa menghiraukan makanan yang sedang disiapkan, si kembar menuju ke pohon bambu yang berada di samping dan mulai melakukan sesuatu. Ulquiorra pun akhirnya mendekati mereka dan mendapati kalau keduanya tengah menggantungkan kertas berukuran persegi panjang yang tidak rapi ke pohon bambu. Tidak ada tulisan di kertas-kertas itu hanya ada gambaran.

"Kami… mau ketemu ibu…" ucap si adik yang memiliki warna mata Orihime. Si kakak yang mewarisi warna mata Ulquiorra melanjutkan, "Kalau… cara ibu bisa bersama ayah dulu berhasil… kami yakin… kami juga…"

Lalu keduanya berkata bersamaan, "Karena… kami anak ibu dan ayah."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun mengurus si kembar, Ulquiorra menyadari betapa mirip putra mereka dengan wanita yang dipanggil mereka "ibu" itu. "Kalian mirip sekali dengannya," Ulquiorra berlutut di belakang mereka yang masih menggantungkan kertas-kertas. Dia mengeluarkan pin yang dititipkan Orihime dulu dan memberikannya kepada mereka, "Ini milik ibu kalian."

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Hm?"

Gerakan jemari lentik yang tengah menggantungkan kertas di pohon bambu terhenti oleh suara ribut-ribut yang menarik perhatian. Kediamannya yang sangat tenang dan tak pernah ada seorangpun kini terusik. Wanita pemilik rambut jingga ini pun memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Mendapati penjaga barunya, setelah yang sebelumnya pergi, melihat ke arah pintu dengan siaga. Dia bertanya dengan kepada sang penjaga yang memiliki kulit gelap eksotis dengan rambut pirang terang, "Ada apa di luar sana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya penyusup."

"Oh," itu bukan hal yang luar biasa. Sudah banyak yang begitu tapi baru kali ini keributannya sampai ke kamarnya lagi setelah sekian lama. Biasanya para penjaga akan membereskannya. Suara-suara para pelayan yang saling berbincang terdengar seperti: _"Sudah lihat?" "Sudah, sudah." "Kenapa ya? Kok anak kecil?" " Iya, baru kali ini penyusupnya anak-anak."_

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ada firasat tak terkatakan mendorongnya untuk meminta, "Harribel."

"Ya?"

Ia menatap wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Bawa aku ke tempat para penyusup itu."

Hening menyapa keduanya sampai dipecahkan dengan, "Tolonglah… aku mohon…"

Ini pertama kalinya Harribel mendengar perempuan yang sudah ia jaga bertahun-tahun sejak insiden dimana ternyata penjaga sebelumnya telah kabur dengan membawa anak yang baru saja dilahirkan dari rahim perempuan pemilik mata coklat ini. Sejak itu tak pernah lagi ada senyum di paras jelita perempuan terpenting ini. Tidak juga ia menangis tapi sebagai sesama perempuan, Harribel tahu hati perempuan itu telah pergi bersama anak yang dilahirkan dulu. Entah atas dasar apa, Harribel mengiyakan dan menemaninya keluar kamar menuju tempat asal dari keributan. Begitu melihat si rambut jingga ini lewat, semua orang langsung menyingkir. Mempermudah mereka akhirnya berhadapan langsung dengan sepasang anak kecil bersayap hitam yang menangis.

"Ka-kami… hanya mau bertemu ibu… hiks… hiks…" Mereka terisak. "Beri… kami jalan…"

Melihat sayap hitam mengingatkannya pada orang ia beri seluruh cintanya. Nafasnya tertahan melihat kedua anak itu kembar. Sekejap ada rasa rindu tak terdefinisikan yang menyerang tiba-tiba sehingga air matanya langsung turun.

"Kalian…"

Merasa mendengar suara yang sama dengan yang mereka dengar saat melihat bayangan nyata dari sang ayah, si kembar menoleh ke sumber suara. Bertemu pandang dengan mata yang juga berkaca-kaca dan menangis seperti mereka.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ulquiorra tetap memandang ke seberang sungai.

Telah lewat waktu sejak ia membiarkan anak-anaknya terbang ke seberang untuk masuk ke istana. Kejadian tak terduga terjadi setelah ia memberikan pin rambut milik Orihime kepada kedua putranya. Tubuh mereka bersinar dan dikelilingi aura jingga begitu bersentuhan dengan pin tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja keduanya juga mengeluarkan sayap hitam seperti ayah mereka tapi memiliki bulu seperti sayap burung bukan kelelawar. Tak sampai di situ saja, tetapi mereka mendapat keyakinan bahwa mereka bisa menyebrangi sungai itu demi bertemu sang ibu. Ulquiorra masih mencegah namun akhirnya membiarkan mereka terbang pergi menjemput Orihime karena tak bisa dipungkiri dia pun telah lama merindu.

Dengan mempercayai kekuatan darah Orihime dalam mereka yang berkekuatan membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin, Ulquiorra mengantar mereka beberapa jam yang lalu dan hanya bisa menunggu di pinggir sungai seperti sekarang.

Jika sampai hari ini lewat dan masih tidak ada satupun dari ketiga orang yang dicintainya muncul dari arah istana di seberang sungai, ia telah membulatkan tekad untuk menceburkan diri sebagai tanda bawah ketiganya sudah tiada dan tak ada lagi alasannya hidup jika baik kekasih ataupun anaknya telah tiada. Untuk sekarang, dia menunggu. Diam dan tanpa ekspresi tapi cemas melanda diri.

Waktu semakin berlalu dan di saat dia sudah putus asa serta bersiap mendekati sungai, didengarnya sebuah suara-suara yang memanggil dari seberang. Ulquiorra menajamkan mata lalu… langsung merasa lega.

"Ayaaaah, ayaaaah!" Kedua putranya terbang sambil melambaikan satu tangan sementara tangan lain memegangi seseorang yang berjalan di atas sungai. Bukan-bukan sungai, tapi di atas bulu-bulu dari sayap putra-putranya yang tersusun dan menjadi jembatan cukup untuk satu orang lewat. Terasa panas kedua matanya melihat bahwa orang yang tengah menyebrangi itu adalah sosok yang tak pernah ia lupakan sedetikpun sejak mereka terpisah.

Semakin mendekati dirinya, dia bisa mendengar putra-putranya yang berseru kalau setelah memeluk ibu mereka di sana, tidak ada yang berani menghalangi jalan mereka lagi sampai mereka menyebrangi sungai ini lagi. Mengingat bagaimana tugasnya dulu juga begitu, mematuhi perkataan dari orang terpenting di istana. Siapa yang tidak jika masih ingin bisa melihat hari esok?

Ulquiorra menyambut mereka dengan tangan terbuka. Dilihatnya telah berlinang air mata dari paras jelita sosok yang dirindukannya selama ini. Dia bisa mengerti bahwa sekalipun bisa melewati sungai ini dengan kekuatannya (karena kutukan sungai untuk Ulquiorrra), Orihime tidak melakukannya agar keberadaan putranya tidak diketahui dan mereka bisa hidup bebas. Namun, apa daya? Hubungan kasih antara mereka sendiri membuat kebebasan tersendiri dalam sebuah ikatan bernama keluarga. Memiliki kasih sayang. Itu hal yang indah.

"Ayah!"

Segera Ulquiorra memeluk Orihime dengan sangat erat. Sudah berapa tahun keduanya berpisah. Terasa begitu lama sampai-sampai keduanya tak bisa lagi mengucapkan rindu dan hanya bisa mengungkapkannya dalam pelukan dan ciuman mesra.

"Woaaa…." Si kecil terpana melihat ayah dan ibunya sementara si kakak menutup matanya sendir dan mata si adik sambil berkata, "Bodoh! Jangan lihat!"

Mendengar keduanya, perhatian Orihime dan Ulquiorra teralih. Keduanya lalu saling berpandangan dan tertawa kecil. "Sudah tidak apa-apa, Romano, Veneziano," Orihime tersenyum lembut dan memeluk keduanya yang terbang di sampingnya tadi. Nama yang diberikan memiliki khas seperti Ulquiorra sendiri tetapi keduanya memiliki huruf "O" di akhirnya yang merupakan huruf pertama di nama Orihime. Ia yakin itu bukan sebuah kebetulan dan memang Ulquiorra memaksudkannya begitu.

"Terima kasih, Romano, Veneziano," diciumnya si kembar. "Putra-putraku… terima kasih sudah mempertemukan kembali ibu dengan ayah kalian… terima kasih… "

Ulquiorra memeluk mereka bertiga, "Kalian bertiga memang—"

"Apa?" Orihime, Romano dan Veneziano memandang ke Ulquiorra.

Dipandangi begitu membuatnya tersenyum tipis seraya melanjutkan, "—bisa membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin."

**The End**

* * *

Pertama, maaf jika fic ini mengecewakan atau melenceng dari prompts yang kuikuti :'|

Fic ini dibarengi 4 challenges sekaligus:  
1. Pariwisata : fic menceritakan sebuah objek wisata baik di dalam maupun di luar negri dan aku memilih menceritakan asal usul _Tanabata_ _Festival_ yang dimodifikasi sebagai keseluruhan plot.  
2. Go away : fic menceritakan tentang perpisahan antara dua pihak dengan sebab yang sudah kupilih yaitu berdasarkan _keadaan_ dimana Orihime dan Ulquiorra terpisah karena harus melindungi anak mereka.  
3. Pestisida untuk Hama : menceritakan fic berdasarkan prompt yang dipilih, dan aku memilih _use of children_ dimana Orihime sedari kecil sudah sengsara dioper-oper oleh orang hanya karena kekuatannya dimanfaatkan. Kalimat dengan tanda (*) diambil dari _Pemberian Tahu_ milik _Chairil Anwar_ seperti yang disyaratkan.  
4. Ways of Liberation! : meminta fic untuk menceritakan sebuah kebebasan dengan subtema yang kupilih adalah _connected_, hubungan antara Orihime dan Ulquiorra membebaskan mereka dari takdir yang diterima, mengubah nasib mereka karena cinta.

Terakhir, terima kasih banyaaaaaaakk sudah mau membaca X')

Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku terima apapun itu :')

_Thanks for all!_


End file.
